DBZ Myths
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Some classical Greek Myths with the DBZ charcters has the main characters *3*
1. Characters

DBZ Myths  
Chichi-Persephone  
Goku-Hades  
Magarot-Demeter  
Celpia/Serpia-Athena  
Veggitta-Ares  
Bulma-Aphordite  
Piccollo-Charon  
Yamcaha-Zesus  
Kushami-Hera  
Lunch-Psyche  
Tien-Cupid  
Krillian-Orion  
Roshi-Pan (Greek God)  
18-Artimes  
17-Apollo  
Chozu-Triton  
Gohan-Hermes  
Bra-Iris  
Videl-Cassandra  
Trunks-Poseidon  
Pan-Amphitrite  
Chozu-Triton  
Bardock-Hercules  
Sai-Selene  
Hasha-Eos  
Toma-Helios  
Author's Notes: Anyways a joint fics done by me and Lady Kyia.  
_________________________________________________________ 


	2. Goku and Chichi

DBZ Myths: Goku and Chichi  
Author's Notes: There are many different stories about how the god of the dead Hades achieved his mate Persephone. I have added some stuff of my own stuff so that it will be more romantic in a sense. I have replaced the gods and godesses with DBZ charcters. So enjoy. I know Tien is not Bulma's son but go with it peeps and if you do not like that then go away and read something else.  
Characters  
Chichi-Persephone  
Goku-Hades  
Gohan-Hermes  
Magarot-Demeter  
Bulma-Aphordite  
Tien-Cupid  
Yamacha-Zesus  
Sai-Selene  
Hasha-Eos  
Toma-Helios  
Celpia/Serpia-Athena  
_________________________________________________________  
One day Goku the god of the dead came up in his chariot of black marble and black stallions to inspect an opening that would lead mortal men to his underground kingdom. The moment he came to the mortal world of the living the goddess of love Bulma spied him, while she was playing with her winged son Tien.  
"Son," she said pointing to the god of the dead. "Do you see that man down there?"  
"Hai mother I do," said her son.  
"I want you to do something for me."  
"Hai mother anything."  
"I want you to pierce Goku with one of your arrows when he comes upon Persephone since they both defy my power. Persephone is taking after the grey eyed Celpia and the wild huntress 18. Since Goku does not believe in love and Persephone would prefer to avoid it. I want you to make sure that Goku falls for the dark haired daughter of the goddess of the harvest Magarot."  
"Hai mother I will do has you ask of me."  
That said Tien floated up and followed the god of the dead till he came upon an open field. There Chichi the daughter if Magarot was gathering flowers with her nymph companions. She was gathering them up and placing them in her dress which was gathered up to form a bowl. The moment Goku laid eyes on her Tien shot the arrow at his heart.  
The moment his arrow pierced Goku his love for Chichi only increased. Since the god and the young dark haired maiden had been in love with one another but dared not admit it to anyone. He waited for for her to become seperated from her companions. When she was alone by the side of a river, he got his horses into a dash and grabbed her from the bank of the river. Chichi screamed the moment he snatched her up and in her panick the skirt of her dress fell along with all the flowers. Chichi screamed for her mother and companions but before either could reach her she and Hades had disappeared back into the realm of the dead.  
Magarot saught her beloved daughter by the light of Helios's sun and the beam of Selene, and the dew that came with Eos. She searched all over the world rill she came to the exact place in which Goku had made off with his prize and where she had started her search.  
Meanwhile________________________________________________ Goku walked into a room and saw his beloved captive.  
"My love you are sad?"  
"You have taken me captive Goku. My mother will be furious."  
"I have waited too long for you and me to become one."  
"Could you not have waited longer?"  
"I thought you would be happy to be together."  
"Goku I do love you but you must know that I love my mother too. I do not think this will make her happy about us. You should have waited a few more weeks."  
"I grew tired of waiting."  
"Who knows what my mother has done in her angr and sorrow. You were foolish not to wait."  
"I would have been more foolish had I waited. Chichi I do love and I could not bear to be away from you a second longer."  
"You still should have waited."  
"Are you angry with me?" asked the god of the dead wrapping her in his arms.  
"No I am disappointed though."  
"Why."  
"I wanted my mother to find out from my own lips not have her discover me missing."  
"She did find out from your lips that I had you. When I captured you though."  
"Thats not what I meant."  
"By the way why did you scream when I grabbed you."  
"You startled me what do you expect me to do?"  
"Gomen."  
"Its alright I forgive you."  
"Good do you love me now."  
"I have always loved you."  
"That wasn't what I meant."  
"What did you mean then? Oh."  
Chichi gasped has Goku latched his lips onto hers and lowered her to the bed.  
_________________________________________________________  
A river nymph pitied the goddess of the harvest but dared not tell her what she knew for fear of Goku god of the dead. So instead the nymph used to water to bring the distraught goddess the belt of Chichi.  
Upon seeing the belt the goddess blamed the land for the loss and capture of her beloved and only daughter.  
"Ungrateful land!" she snapped. "You the land in which I cared for the most. I who gave you nourishment, and ferility. I who clothed you with lush grass and herbs. I who gave you nourishing grain. You will no longer enjoy the favors of my power."  
Then the goddess of the harvest stopped nourishing the land. Nothing grew, nothing prospired, and the people slowly began to starve. Until the nymph finally came up with the courage to tell the goddess what had happened to her daughter Chichi.  
"Blessed goddess!" exclaimed the river nymph collapsing in front of her feet head bowed on the ground. "I beg of you do not blame the land. For the land opened unwillingly to form the passage for the man that has captured your daughter. I have seen her so I can tell you of her fate."  
"Then tell me gentle nymph," said Magarot.  
"The god of the dead Goku has taken her to his underground kingdom to be his bride."  
The moment Magarot heard this she got into her chariot and took off to Mount Olmpus to request of her brother Yamacha that Goku he return to her her daught Chichi. The King of the gods listened to his sister and finally relented sending Gohan to Goku. On one condition the girl could return to her mother if she had not eaten or drank the food of the dead.  
When Gohan reached the realm of the dead to demand of Goku the maiden Chichi, he discovered she had eaten some seeds from a fruit. So she would be unable to return to her mother and the land of the living. But Gohan came up with a solution quickly. For half the year Chichi would stay with Goku and the other half she would stay with her mother. Magarot accpeted it after awhile and so did Goku. So whenever Chichi is with her mother it is Spring and Summer. But when she is with her love Goku it is Autum and Winter. Chichi wouldn't have it any other way.  



	3. Tien and Lunch

DBZ Myths Tien and Lunch  
Author's Notes: Thanks to all of the people for reviewing I would mention ya names but I can not remeber them.   
Characters  
Bulma-Aphordite  
Lunch-Psyche  
Tien-Cupid  
Celpia/Serpia-Athena  
Kushami-Hera  
Magarot-Demeter  
17-Apollo  
Yamacha-Zesus  
Gohan-Hermes  
________________________________________________________  
Years ago in a far away kingdom a wise king had three daughters each of them were extremely beautiful. But the most beautiful of them all was the youngest daughter Princess Lunch. In fact the villagers thought she was has beautiful has the goddess of love, beauty, and sexual rapture Bulma. Some even thought she was the goddess come to earth. Instead of the temples to the goddess Bulma having statues of her, the villagers filled them with statues of Lunch.  
Needless to say that did not make the goddess happy.  
"How dare they compare me to that mortal!" raged Bulma. "No one not even my rivals the grey-eyed Celpia and Kushami the queen of us all could possible compare with my beauty. Now they say that some high born mortal is my equal in beauty. This is not possible no one can equal my beauty not even the daughter of Magarot could equal it. Tien my son come to me!"  
Tien Bulma's winged son came before her.   
"You wanted me mother?" he asked.  
"Do you see that mortal princess?"  
"Hai mother."  
"Make her fall in love with the most ugliest, the most poorest, and the most unfaithful man in her kingdom."  
"Hai mother I will."  
Tien landed in Lunch's bedroom and he walked to her bed where the young woman lay fast asleep. He pulled out one of his arrows and was about to prick her when the arrow pricked him instead. Tien fell in love with her at once. He left her bedroom at once and disappeared. On the wind you could hear his voice saying.  
"No man shall have you except for me."  
The next day Lunch awoke to find out that her string of suiters had stopped. Which she did not mind since she really did not feel like marrying either of them. But soon the days past and no suiters came to the offer a bride purchase for the young women. Instead the men came for her two older sisters. Finally the king consulted one of the oracles of 17.   
"Her furture husband awaits her on a mountain. He is no mortal man," the oracle said. "Her future husband is an imortal. He awaits for her on the mountain. You will bring her to him before the sun goes down or face his wrath."  
So that night has the sun was setting the entire village lead a perseccusion to the mountain surronding the willing princess dressed in a loose white gown to the mountain. There they left her for her imortal lover. Has the sun went down and the night wore on Lunch grew tired, until finally she could no longer keep her eyes open. Lunch fell asleep on the ground, the moment she did a gentle wind lefted her up and carried her to a castle high in the sky.   
When Lunch awoke she was on a wide comfortable bed. Alone but their was some food on a table in a corner. After she ate and drank her fill she returned to bed. Not long after she was joined by Tien. This went on for many weeks. Until Lunch realised that she missed her sisters so when Tien came to her in the middle of the night.  
"Husband?" she asked.  
"Hai my beloved wife?"  
"I would like to see my family again. I miss them very much."  
"I will arrange for it tommorrow."  
"Thank you."  
The next morning a carriage arrived with Lunch's two sisters. They talked on into the evening until her oldest sister asked about Lunch's husband.  
"I do not know to be prefectily honest," said Lunch. "I have never seen him he comes to me at night."  
"They say he is a monster that will get you to bear his children and then eat you when he has tired of you."  
"You listen to fairy tails."  
"So you do not believe it?" asked her other sister.  
"No of course not."  
"Then prove us wrong," said the elder.  
"What?!"  
"Simple," said the other. "Take this oil lamp and tonight after he comes to you and falls asleep light this lamp and see for yourself."  
"This is stupid."  
"Are you afraid that it is true?"  
"I."  
"You aren't afriad we are right are you?"  
"No."  
"Then prove us wrong. Take the oil lamp and prove us wrong."  
"Alright I will take the oil lamp if only to prove you wrong.  
That night after Lunch's husband had come to bed and fallen asleep. She climbed out of bed and lite the lamp over her husband. There on the bed was a gorgues three-eyed man with silken white wings the color of snow. She gasped and jerked back, when she did some of the oil spilled onto Tien's shoulder. The moment it did Tien jerked awake and saw her staring down at him. In anger he left the room through a window. Lunch followed him into the night and ran deep into the woods trying to catch up with him. But it was a lost cause. But still she continued on in the direction she had started.   
She had been walking for weeks when she came across a temple that was thrown into disray corn and other harvested crops and tools. Lunch unable to stand the disray of the temple set about cleaning it up. She was just finishing sweeping the floors when Magarot appeared.  
"Tell me why you clean my temple child," said the goddess.  
"I am searching for my husband," said the princess.  
"You are a princess truly worthy of my pity. Though I can not protect you from Bulma's displeasure go to her temple and surrender unto her your services. Perhaps you can win her forgiveness and favor through modest."  
"Thank you goddess," said Lunch bowing.  
"You are welcome now go."  
"Hai goddess."  
Then Lunch left the temple to go to the temple of Bulma. The goddess receieved her angerily.   
"I will put you through tests of housework and that of a wife then I will decide if you are worthy of my son."  
The first task Lunch had to do was restore order to Bulma's harvesting room.  
"Clean this up and sort the goods together where the belong," said Bulma. "By the way make sure that this is done by nightfall."  
When the goddess disappeared she set about to do the work. But has the day wore on the work was not even half done. So Tien stirred up ants to lend aid to her and by nightfall Lunch with the help of the ants had the storeroom completed.   
The next task the goddess had for Lunch was too gather some golden wool from sheep across a raging river. But the nymph in the river took pity on her.  
"Maiden," said the nymph from under the water. "Wait till the noonday sun is high then the sheep will be tame and the river calm. When you cross you will find their wool sticking on the bushes."  
So she did and when the noonday sun was high Lunch treaded into the river and crossed she gathered the golden wool and returned to Bulma. When she returned the goddess was furious and thrust a box at her.  
"Take this box to Goku's bride Chichi and ask for some of her beauty has I have lost some of mine. Do so at once."  
So Lunch did she climbed to a mountain and prepared to jump off seeing no other way to get to the underworld. But a nymph in the mountain told her of a cave that would allow her to reach the underworld. The nymph also gave her instructions on how to get to them and what to do. Lunch did all these things and recieved the box back from Chichi. But when Lunch reached the top side she looked down at the box and opened it. Instead of finding beauty sleep escaped and Lunch fell to the road in a deep sleep.  
Tien landed by her side and removed the sleep from her body. He then flew to the heights of mount Olmpus to lead his case to Yamacha. Yamacha agreed and sent Gohan to retrieve the earthly beauty. When they arrived Yamacha gave her ambroseia to drink. In which Lunch and Tien were together from now until eternity. 


End file.
